


pick and lock

by choruku



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choruku/pseuds/choruku
Summary: it does include suicide and at a young age probaly not any canon personalities and this oc can be used for any fandom but i used her for this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cure_Zaimom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cure_Zaimom/gifts).



> it does include suicide and at a young age probaly not any canon personalities and this oc can be used for any fandom but i used her for this

the circus had abused the two young children. the children where in the ages of 8-10 two children. the children's names where ciel and brandi phantomhive. their parents died from a fire in the manor onto the boy's birthday.

The children where celebrating a birthday in the family. The birthday celebration was cut short by a fire in the manor. The fire led to their kidnapping the two children for odd reasons.

and so leads to our story...the story of brandi phantomhive, a little girl who couldn't take pain anymore...


	2. chapter one: an unknown place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly trigger topics of sexual assult and suicide please do not read if your sensitive to this

“where am i?” Brandi said very confused. “why am i here?” she wandered. it was very dark where brandi was, nobody was around her only herself and what seemed to be a desk. “oh..am i in a working office?” Brandi tried to ask someone. but nobody responded. Brandi had looked around and saw a chainsaw there. “theres a chainsaw here.” Brandi said “Someone kidnapped me and threatened to kill me is my only guess. well that could explain everything.” Brandi said.

A woman walked into the office room after she said that, which was very creepy. “you haven't been kidnapped sweetie. you are now a grim reaper” the woman said.

Brandi looked at the woman in concern, a grim reaper? impossible,well at least she thought. “i thought grim reapers were just myths” Brandi said ever so calmly. but then she saw her dark Emerald eyes and realized that they weren't. “im. im a grim reaper” she thought. “am i really a grim reaper?” Brandi asked softly.

The woman nodded no and walked off. Not even telling Brandi her name but she came back with a candle. “here is some light, and my name is grell sutcliff.” grell said.

“Oh...my name is brandi phantomhive!" Brandi said looking at grell.

”my what a pretty name. well i think you're gonna feel right at home here.“ grell said. ”you are rather small...how old are you?“ grell asked Brandi

”last time i knew i was 8“ Brandi said. grell widened her eyes as she had never heard of a reaper this young. ”what made you commit suicide, Brandi?“ grell asked softly. "sexual assault....” Brandi said

a brunette male walked into Brandi's office space. “hello my name is William T. Sparks, your new boss.” William said trying for a handshake. Brandi looked pretty confused. Brandi figured it out and had shook his hand. “you take a small while to figure stuff out hm Brandi?” william said already knowing Brandi's name.

Brandi was getting fitted for a suit. “can you please keep your arms straight Brandi.“ grell asked her. Brandi kept her arms as straight as she could. ”stay still Brandi!“ grell yelled as Brandi tried to run away from standing there for too long. ”brandi stay still!!“ grell yelled louder as Brandi gotten away. grell sighed and gave up. ”fine...a 10 minute break..“ grell said. Brandi ran off into her chair as grell looked at her. Brandi stared back making grell uncomfortable ”umm why are you staring at me Brandi?“ grell asked. Brandi stopped staring at grell.

after Brandi had gotten fitted for a suit she had to get her new glasses. ”why do i need these?“ Brandi asked. ”your nearsighted“ grell said. ”ohh, why.“ Brandi asked. ”because that's a common reaper trait“ grell said. Brandi accepted the glasses. ”i can see.“ brandi said. ”yes when you have nearsighted vision you need glasses so you can see“ grell said


	3. chapter two a friend

Brandi looked around slowly looking at her new office. “This seems nice. i wonder what this button on my desk does.” Brandi said as she pressed it. Her paperwork landed onto at the stack.

The time was five past six and Brandi hadn't gotten her paperwork done so she got overtime. “i got overtime. On my first day.” Brandi said sighing. “Aw cheer up Brandi, every new reaper gets overtime on their few few weeks it's new to ya.” Grell said. “Tell you what after your overtime is done we can get ice cream, if the ice cream shops are even still open. Most ice cream shops close at ten pm. That's no surprise though.” Grell said with the brightest smile. Brandi looked at Grell with very bright eyes. “Really??” Brandi asked excitedly? Grell nodded as Brandi jumps up and down. “Oh your very happy about that hm??" grell said

brandi had gotten all of her paperwork and was finally ready for ice cream ”ice cream ice cream!“ Brandi said. "Yeah ice cream!!" Grell said. She smiled. 

The two had gotten ice cream and headed back to the sanctuary Brandi was a little happy ball of sunshine. ”well your sure happy“ grell said brandi looked at grell smiling as grell ruffled her hair a bit. She surprisingly let grell do that as she trusted her but she had seen grell many times before just when she pretended to be her aunts butler a lot. Grell just smiled at Brandi knowing Brandi a bit better then before. ”so what do you like to do for fun.“ grell asked Brandi. ”i don't really know...“ Brandi said. Grell tried to think of stuff that she would seem fun for brandi other then killing as she was young.

Brandi just looked around once they finished their ice cream. Grell looked at Brandi and smiled. ”you'll get used to everything and everyone.“ grell said to her. ”now where is your apartment or house?“ grell asked softly. Brandi looked at grell very confused. Grell then realized that a 8 year old wouldn't have their own apartment. Grell took Brandi to her apartment in the other side town. Grell had to pick up Brandi since her apartment was on the 3rd floor. Brandi just looked at grell curious of why she couldn't walk anymore but the stairs were pretty big so she just looked at the stairs. ”ah your probably confused of why you can't walk up the stairs? Well your pretty small and these stairs have a pretty big gap.“ grell explained to Brandi. She looked to the woman with bright eyes are started falling asleep. As the girl fell asleep grell gotten to her apartment and layed the girl into her bed. Now they do the day over again tomorrow...tomorrow was a very special day for Brandi because she would be learning how to reap souls!


End file.
